conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Helvore
The Kingdom of Helvore (Helvoran: La Roiséaux d'Elvoir, ''IPA: /læ rwæziɛɞ dɛlvwæ/), is a sovereign nation in Western Europe, consisting of a mainland European territory and several overseas colonies in South America, Polynesia, and the Atlantic and Indian Oceans. The European component of Helvore, referred to as the Kingdom of Greater Helvore (Helvoran: ''La Roiséaux d'Elvoir Exoupe, ''IPA: /læ rwæziɛɞ dɛlvwæ ɛksup/), forms a land border between Brittany (France) in the North-East, the United Kingdom in the north, the Republic of Mästenburg in the north-west, the Atlantic Ocean to the west, and the Aquitanian Sea (Helvoran: ''L'ere Aquitaine, ''IPA: /lɛɹ ækwɨten/) to the East. Greater Helvore has a landmass of 312,896 kilometers squared, making it the ninth largest country in Europe, and the 69th largest in the world. The population of greater Helvore, according to the June 2015 census, was 17,846,312, thus making it the 11th most populous nation in Europe. Politically, Helvore is a constitutional monarchy, headed by a monarch, whose seat is in the capital of the nation, Roixterre (IPA: /Rwætεɹ/), the cultural and commercial center of Helvore. The current political system of Helvore, known as the Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy system, stems from the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War (1664-1682), and is focused on the overruling power of the people, and the philosophy of a royal vassal to the people. During the Iron Age, contemporary Helvore was inhabited by the Aelvorans in the South, and the Rythii in the north of the area. In 45 AD, the Roman Empire conquered both the Aelvoran and Rhythii people, dominating the area of modern Helvore until 431. Shortly after the Romans left Helvore (historically Aelvore), Germanic tribes from Celtic Britain and Gaul invaded, forcing the Aelo-Romans to form separate defensive kingdoms throughout the region. This eventually lead to the Warring States Period, in which Aelvore was divided into several warring kingdoms of extremely diverse cultures. Riʃardd of Greater Aelvore (Contemporary Helvoran Spelling: Richarde d'Elvoir Exoupe), unified the warring Helvoran states in 950 AD, forming the basis of the contemporary Kingdom of Helvore. By the late medieval period, Helvore had become one of Europe's major colonial powers, with overseas territories throughout the world. However, growing tensions in Greater Helvore between the aristocracy and impoverished lower classes lead to the Helvoran Revolution and Helvoran Civil War from 1664 to 1675. This lead to the overthrow of the absolute monarchy of medieval Helvore, and the establishment of the Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy, which Helvore uses today. After a period of peace following the Helvoran Civil War, Helvore rose to become one of Europe's dominating cultural, political, and global powers. Helvoran culture, including most music, philosophy, art, and architecture flourished during this period from the 18th to 20th century. The Helvoran Empire was established during this period, establishing colonial and imperial settlements throughout Europe, North and South America, Africa, Asia, Polynesia, and the Indian and Atlantic Oceans, reaching its greatest territorial height in the early 19th century. By the late 19th century, Helvore had become a global superpower, with one of the strongest European economies of the time. However, the first world war lead to the collapse of the Helvoran Empire and great economical strain. Helvore became one of the major winning powers for the allies during the second world war, despite almost being occupied by the Nazi regime in 1943. Throughout the History of Helvore, Helvore has been one of Europe's leading centers for economical, philosophical, and cultural advancements. Today, Helvore's rich history has lead it to having the fourth-largest number of cultural UNESCO World Heritage Sites in Europe, and Helvore's economy is the tenth largest in the world. Demographically, Helvore enjoys one of the highest standards of living in the world, and was ranked the fourth most peaceful nation in the world in the 2015 Global Peace Index. Helvore became part of the European Union on the 13th of January, 2015, and is also part of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), the UN Security Council, the United Nations, and the World Trade Organization (WTO). Etymology: ''Main Article: Etymology of Helvore The name 'Helvore' is believed to be a derivation from the Latin name for the Helvoran Peninsular, Aelvoria Magna' ''(Greater Aelvoria), which itself means 'Land of the Aelvors', the Aelvors being the name of the historical Celtic people who lived in the Helvoran Peninsular. The name ''Aelvor ''itself is unclear as to its meaning, although it has been theorized that it comes from the morphology of the Aelvoran words '''Aele', ''meaning 'Home', and '''Vorhkhln', ''which is thought to mean 'Place of the People'. Thus, '''Aelvor' ''means 'Home of the people'. A secondary theory proposes that ''Aelvor ''comes from the word '''Elvorr, a possible derivation of Elohs' ''(Birth, or Origin), and '''Vorh', ''which is thought to mean 'Place'. Thus, ''Elvorr ''could mean 'Origin Place', or 'Birth Place'. However, despite these two theories, it is uncertain as to the actual origin of the name '''Helvore. History: Prehistory (Prior to 6th century BCE): Main Article: Prehistoric Helvore The first evidence of human life in what is contemporary Helvore dates to circa 1.8 million years ago, in the region of what is now the state of Clyffe-De Vois. At this time, Helvore is believed to have been a barren land, marked by extreme volcanic activity in the Great Helvoran Mountain Range, and glacial eras throughout prehistoric Helvore. Early humans are believed to live in a nomadic hunter-gatherer community. Little evidence of this period of Helvoran history exists, however, there have been some caves found in the Helvoran state of Rhythe (Pictured Right). By approximately 10,000 BC, the last glacial period ended, and the climate became more warm in the Helvoran peninsular. Western Europe entered the Neolithic era, and the first Helvorans began to develop greater demographic and agricultural advancements between 4000 and 3000 BC. By 3000 BC, Helvoran people were using the vast amounts of Gold, Bronze, Copper, and Silver found in the Great Helvoran Mountains to create the first metal devices in Helvore. Several megalithic structures date from this time, including most notably the Stones of Du Mere, a large stone tomb near the Helvoran village of Du Mere, in the state of Le Tourine. Antiquity (6th century BCE-5th century AD): Main Articles: Aelo-Roman Helvore, Aelvoran People, Rhythii People Circa 500 BC, Germanic and Celtic tribes from Britain and France began to move into the area of modern day Helvore. The mingling of these two cultures over time eventually created both the Aelvoran Culture in the south of the Helvoran Peninsular, and the Rhythii Culture in the North, near modern-day Noctoix. The Aelvoran and Rhythii people both began to spread throughout the Helvoran Peninsular, bordering each other roughly along the modern day border between Entriffe and Baroquet, and the Rhythii border roughly corresponding to the present-day Helvoran border with France, Britain, and Mästenburg. The Rhythii tribe became heavily influenced by other Celtic and Gaulish tribes, whilst the Aelvoran culture became much more diverse through isolation. The Roman General Diachrondius lead the first Helvoran invasion by the Roman empire in 21 BC, by launching an unsuccessful attack into Rhythii territory. After several more conflicts throughout the first century BC, the Romans eventually conquered Helvore in 35 AD, and continued to occupy Helvore until 431 AD. The Roman Empire left behind a major legacy in Helvore, establishing many of the major cities and towns that would become part of Helvore later, including Roixterre, St. Crimze, Arriese, and Ollympe. Warring States Period (5th century-10th century): Main Articles: Waring States Period, Kingdoms of Greater Aelvore, Unification of Helvore Shortly after the Roman Empire left Helvore in 431 AD, the Helvoran Peninsular fell into chaos. The order that had once existed with the Roman Empire that had unified Helvore had fallen, and thus Helvore became many different independent states. These states continuously warred amongst themselves, and thus this period of history was known as the Warring States Period. During the Warring States Period, several major cultures emerged, which can be seen on the image on the right. The northern states of Helvore, most notably Rhythia and Aquelle, were settled by Celtic Britons, fleeing from the Anglo-Saxon invasion of England. These Celtic tribes began to form much of the heavily-Celtic influenced culture of northern Helvore at that time, whilst in the south, a much more Frankish influenced culture developed. Throughout the Warring States Period, several efforts were made to try and build a unified empire, as was the case with the Roman Empire. In 643 AD, Verciceris II, King of Saignblois attempted to create a unified empire under rule of the House of Saignblois, leading to the First Aelvoran War, which lasted for thirteen years, and resulted in greater tensions between Saignblois and other states of southern Helvore. The Second Aelvoran War, again attempting to unify Helvore, was begun by Calis IV, King of Zonaria, in 673 AD, and, whilst creating a large Zonarian Kingdom in the North of Helvore, ultimately fell at the beginning of the eighth century. The Third Aelvoran War (746-781), instigated in Mariousse by King Charles the Red, was an even bloodier war which was caused by yet another attempt at the creation of a Helvoran Empire. Whilst largely unsuccessful, the Third Aelvoran War lead to the creation of an extremely volatile political landscape in Helvore at the time. After a period of relative peace throughout the ninth century, during which these independent states continued to develop culturally and technologically, Richarde of Greater Aelvore, lead the creation of a diplomatic allied kingdom between Greater Aelvore, Saignblois, Du Montaine, and St. Alexandre du Roix, in the Congress of King's Rock (Helvoran: Congress de Roix Seterre). This resulted in the establishment of The Kingdom of Helvore, (Helvoran: La Roiséaux d'Elvoir). By 991 AD, the Kingdom of Helvore, headed by the newly crowned King Richarde the Great (Helvoran: Roix Richarde l'Exoupe), spread throughout much of the Helvoran Peninsular. Historians consider it to be at around this point that the Warring States Period ends. Late Middle Ages (10th century-16th century): Main Article: Late Medieval Helvore, See Also: List of Helvoran Monarchs After the establishment of the Kingdom of Helvore with the coronation of King Richarde the Great, establishing the House of De Vois, successive rulers engaged in diplomatic and military advancements in order to eventually unify almost all of the Helvoran peninsular (with the exception of Mästenburg), which was achieved in 1094. Throughout the middle ages, Helvoran monarchs helped fund the crusades in the Middle East, contribute to technological and cultural developments, and develop a stronger economy. Helvore was greatly affected by the Black Death, with over 6 million people killed in Helvore alone. The Late Middle Ages also was host to one of Helvore's greatest wars, known as the War of the Crown (1561-1594), in which the English monarch of the time, Queen Elizabeth I, attempted to reclaim the Helvoran throne under the prerequisite that the throne of The Kingdom of Rhythe, which during the early twelfth century had belonged to King Henry I of England, and thus she was the rightful queen of Helvore. This sparked the thirty-three year war, which was chiefly held on the Helvoran border with England, and eventually resulted in the British annexation of the Helvoran state of Astonbury in 1594. Early Modern Period (16th century-17th century): Main Articles: Early Modern Helvore, Helvoran Renaissance, First Helvoran Empire As the sixteenth century dawned in Helvore, a renaissance was beginning to occur there, as the wars of past centuries ended and science and the arts flourished under a new era of peace. It was here that Helvore began to reach its full potential as the stage of European philosophy, art, and culture. Shortly after, towards the end of the sixteenth century, King Maximilian III began a military campaign in Western Europe, establishing what would become the First Helvoran Empire, in 1593. Territorial wars in Brittany and other parts of Northern France lead to the War of Normandie in 1595, as the expanding Helvoran empire met resistance in France. By 1637, after continual wars, annexations, and diplomatic alliances, the First Helvoran Empire reached its greatest extent under the rule of King Thomas V (also known as King Tomas the Conqueror), expanding from the west coast of France to the German city of Hamburg (See map on the right). However, despite the ever-growing territory of the First Helvoran Empire, a larger gap was growing between the impoverished lower classes, forced to work to supply for a growing empire, and the wealthy aristocracy. The creation of the First Helvoran Empire helped contribute to the events leading up to the Helvoran Revolution and Civil War in the late seventeenth century. The First Helvoran Empire began to fall apart after continuous financial and political strain in Helvore with the result of the death of King Thomas V, and the crowning of the incompetent King Lyam I, and with the greater number of revolts against Helvoran control in France, Germany, England, adn the Low Lands. By 1652, Helvore's size had fallen to only occupying the Helvoran Peninsular, Brittany, and a small part of England and Normandy. The fall of the First Helvoran Empire, increased financial gap between Helvoran citizens, greatly contributed to the Helvoran revolution which followed in 1664. Helvoran Revolution and Civil War (1664-1675): Main Articles: Helvoran Revolution, Helvoran Civil War, The Republic of Helvore Helvoran Republic''With the ever-growing gap between the aristocracy and the lower classes, food shortages due to bad harvest, and the economical strain of Helvore due to the fall of the First Helvoran Empire, riots began to occur throughout Helvore. On the 13th of June, 1664, protests in the Helvoran city of La Berge against the aristocracy resulted in a mass-massacre known as the La Berge Massacre, in which King Thomas VI killed all of the insurgents of the city. This sparked further riots throughout much of Helvore, as tensions and violence grew in towns, cities, and rural communities between the aristocracy and the lower classes. In August, 1664, Sébastian de Gallonterre, leader of the insurgent group, arranged a meeting between representatives of all parts of Helvore, equally proportioned according to population of clergy, aristocracy, and peasants. However, at the last minute the meeting time was changed, and only twelve of the original four hundred peasants could attend. Thus, the aristocracy won the vote cast during the Assemblie de Chateaux Louvret (English: Assembly of Louvret Castle), and the insurgents left only more bitter. The original twelve members of the Assemblie de Chateaux Louvret then took an oath, known as Letre Déclaration du le Vallois princépal de une Natione avoise liberté (English: The Declaration of the Principle Values of a Free Nation), often shortened to Le Vallois Princépal, in which they outlined all that they strove to achieve in their revolution against the oppressive upper classes. Thus began the Helvoran Revolution. Centered in La Berge, Helvoran civilians continued to revolt against the aristocracy and the mad king, who continued to perform attrocities for the next two years. After several bloody conflicts between 1664 and 1666, a new political ideology was developed by Jules-Alexandre Bayereux, a form of constitutional monarchy based around the idea of a king who could be removed by the people under forced antipoerism as dictated by the Helvoran people as a majority, in which all power was immediately stripped. The people rallied around the idea of a Bayereux Constitutional Monarchy, and on the 6th of October, 1066, in an event known as the Battle of Roixterre, over thirty-thousand Helvoran peasants stormed into the city of Roixterre and Le Palais Royale d'Elvoir, where they found and executed King Thomas the Cruel (Helvoran: ''Roix Thomas la Crouelle), and established The Helvoran Republic. Sébastian de Gallonterre was elected President of Helvore on the morning of the 7th of October, 1066, and immediately provided much needed food and other basic survival items throughout Helvore. However, the creation of the Helvoran Republic was an idea that was not supported by much of the population, particularly those supporters of Jules-Alexandre Bayereux and the Bayereux Constiutional Monarchy. As a result, de Gallonterre arrested Bayereux for treason in 1667, and began to instigate a set of fundamental laws which were very contradictory with the people of the time. In early 1667, Édouard Rouelle, a supporter of the Bayereux System, launched a revolt against de Gallonterre in Roixterre. This is considered by many historians to be the first act of the Helvoran Civil War. Rouelle and his followers established a movement based in the Helvoran city of St. Crimze advocating and rebelling against Republican Sébastian de Gallonterre, known as the Bayerism Movement. After eight years of progressively more violent behaviors, culminating in Red Day, on the 13th of October, 1674, Rouelle overthrew de Gallonterre, and declared himself president of Helvore. Modern Period (18th century to 20th century): World Wars (1914-1945): Contemporary Helvore (1945-The Present): Geography: Climate: Environment: Political and Administrative Divisions: Overseas Territories: Politics: Government: Law: Military: Foreign Relations: Economy: Mining: Tourism: Agriculture: Services: Sciences: Demographics: Ethnicity: Major Cities: Language: Religion: Health: Education: Culture: Art: Architecture: Literature: Philosophy: Music: Cuisine: Cinematography: Sports: See Also: Category:Nearly Real World Category:Country Category:Europe Category:European Union